O Baile
by Raphael Fernandes
Summary: Um baile em Konoha, onde TODOS estão presentes. O que pode acontecer? - COMPLETA
1. Chapter 1

Oii minna. \o Trago para vocês mais uma fic minha. Nessa, vai ter diversos casais, só que o principal, vai ser o HidanShika. *-* Bem.. Eu não sei se ela vai ser muito grande. Vai depender do decorrer da história. hm/ Enfim.. Espero que vocês gostem. \o Boa leitura. :3

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto não pertence a mim, e sim a Kishimoto-Senpai._

* * *

**Título:** _O Baile_

**Capítulo:** _Ichi._

* * *

** Prólogo**

O baile.. Baile este que todos estavam tão animados. Talvez, seja porque, não seja um baile só para o pessoal de Konoha, e sim, para todas as outras vilas. Todos poderiam ir. A grande Tsunade-Sama, hokage de Konoha, ofereceu sua mansão, para que pudesse usar para o baile. Uma grande mansão, diga-se de passagem. Todos já estavam presentes ali. Desde o mocinho da história até o vilão. O baile havia começado às 19:00. E bem, não tinha horário para acabar, era de acordo com a dona do lugar. No lado direito, tinha umas mesas com umas bebidas. E do lado esquerdo.. Os aperitivos. Mas na frente, um espaço para o pessoal dançar.. A pista de dança. Acho que todos irão se divertir bastante hoje.

* * *

_**19:15**_

- Eu preferia estar dormindo do que estar aqui, que nem o Asuma. _- Bocejava Shikamaru._

- Você pode dormir todos os outros dias.. Hoje é festa. Ânimo Shikamaru. Por isso que você tem essa cara emburrada aí, nunca pára para se divertir.. Vem, vamos dançar! _- Ino puxava Shikamaru pelo braço, até a pista de dança._

- Tá, né? Vou ir comer mais alguns salgadinhos. _- Indagava Chouji se dirigindo até a mesa de aperitivos._

_**19:20**_

- Hmm.. Analisando bem essa mansão, até que dá para fazer um pouco de dinheiro. _- Comentava Kakuzu enquanto ficava refletindo._

- Que se dane o dinheiro.. Mas, pelo que eu estou vendo aqui, tem uns corpos que posso oferecer à Jashin-Sama. Heh! _- O púbere Jashin dizia tais palavras enquanto passava a lingua pelos seus lábios._

- Konan.. Me dá a honra de acompanhar-me nesta dança?_ - Pain movimentava sua mão para frente, deixando-a aberta, esperando a resposta da moça._

- Oh, por que não? _- A moça de cabelos azuis pegava na mão dele, e iam se dirigindo até a pista de dança._

- Quem diria, Pain-Senpai sabe ser galanteador. Por que Deidara-Senpai não é assim com o Tobi? _- Tobi ficava indignado, colocando seus braços na sua cintura._

- Cala a boca, Tobi! Dançar é para fracos, que não conhece a verdadeira arte, hm! O que tem de arte nesses movimentos totalmente toscos e bizarros? Eu.. Me recuso, hm!_ - Deidarava colocava suas mãos atrás da sua cabeça, enquanto se sentava num sofá que estava ao seu lado, fechando os olhos._

- AAAAH! Deidara-Senpai é tão sem graça. Vaaamos Deidara-Senpaaai! _- Ele se sentava ao lado do loiro, e ficava o cutucando._

- Sasori-San, você está tão quieto.. O que houve? _- Perguntava Zetsu._

- Eles não me deixaram entrar com minha marionete. Mas que tipo de lugar é esse? Tem cachorro aqui, insetos, PLANTAS, mas não pode marionete? Isso está me revoltando! Essas crianças que não conhece a arte, não sabe apreciá-la de modo certo! _- Dizia num tom alto enquanto levava seus braços para cima, com as mãos abertas._

- O-oque? _- O ruivo percebe que todos da festa estavam lhe olhando._

- É.. Vocês mesmo que não não reconhecem a verdadeira arte! Que que foi? Não gostou? Vai cair pra mão? _- O ruivo estava perdendo o controle._

- Sasori-San, se acalme!_ - Zetsu ia puxando o ruivo pelo braço, saindo dali. Depois, todos voltavam com seus olhares para onde estavam._

_**19:45**_

A porta da casa, se abre. E estando ali os dois outros Akatsuki, Itachi e Kisame.

- Chegamos!_ - Dizia Itachi._

- Kekekeke!_ - Kisame._

- Kisame, é impresão minha ou ninguém reparou que nós chegamos?

- Kekekeke!

- Hmm. Você está certo, ninguém reparou mesmo. Mas, que seja.. Toda essa caminhada até aqui, me deixou com sede. Vamos beber alguma coisa? _- Perguntava Itachi, indo até a mesa de bebidas._

- Kekekeke! _- Kisame o acompanha._

_**19:50**_

- Lee.. Vamos mostrar a eles, o poder da juventude! _- Dizia Gai._

- Sim, Gai-Sensei! _- Seu aluno, Lee, concordava.. Fazendo pose " nice guy ", indo até a pista de dança._

- Esses dois.. _- Tenten tampava seu rosto com a mão._

- Er.. Tenten... _- Neji começava a se manifestar._

" Ele vai me chamar para dançar. É hooooje! "_ - Pensava Tenten._

- Você...

- Siiim? " Pergunta logo, grr! "_ - Pensava ela, enquanto tentava fazer uma cara sexy._

- Pegaria um copo de vinho para mim? Ah, é que você tá aí.. Mais perto. E parece que você também está com sede.. Sua cara, tá meio estranha. M-mas, se não quiser.. Vou entender.

- .. _- Ela não respondia nada, apenas levantava sua mão, dando um tapa na cara de Neji. Saindo de perto dele, ajeitando sua roupa._

_**19:47**_

- Ikeee.. Akamaru! Dynamic Markin-..._ - Kiba se preparava._

- O QUE? PARE COM ISSO VOCÊS! _- Kurenai aparecia atrás do Akamaru, tirando ele do ar, e segurando ele._

- Er.. Kurenai-Sensei.. Depois do comando, não tem como voltar mais..

- Que?

- Au au! _- A "técnica" de Akamaru, ia toda na roupa de Kurenai._

- Olha o que vocês fizeram.. Se eu voltar aqui, e ver vocês aprontando mais uma.. _- Ela deixava Akamaru no chão, e ia até o banheiro se limpar._

- Hahaha! _- Kiba via sua sensei saindo daquele jeito, não conseguindo segurar algumas risadas baixas. Olhava para o lado.. Via Hinata sentada num outro sofá, mexendo nos seus dedos._

- Hinata.. O que foi? Hoje é festa, dia de se divertir.

- H-hai. _- Dizia ela meio tímida._

- Vamos dançar? _- Ele estendia a mão para frente, sorrindo._

- K-Kiba-Kun?_ - Ela ficava meio corada, olhando para baixo, mas logo pegava na mão dele. E iam se dirigindo até a pista de dança._

- É.. Parece que só sobrou eu, e vocês, meus insetos! Poor isso que gosto de vocês, vocês nunca me abandonam!_- Ingava Shino, estando solitário ali. Até que.._

- Que? Onde vocês estão indo, insetos?_ - O insetos começaram a se dirigir até a mesa de aperitivo. Shino via que ali tinha uns doces, do lado do pão._

- Até meus insetos me abandonaram.. _- Shino ficava cabisbaixo._ **( VDM xD )**

_**19:50**_

- Naruto, baaaaka! Olha o que você fez. _- Indagava a garota de cabelos rosados._

- Gomen-n-nasai, Sakura-Chan! Foi sem querer._ - Naruto tentava se desculpar, estando caído no chão, com a cara inchada._

- Tsc!_ - Sakura se dirigia até o banheiro, para tentar limpar a burrada que Naruto fez._

- ... Kakashi-Sensei..

- .. -_ Ele falava nada, em pé do lado da mesa de bebida, lendo seu livro._

- Ah sim, não queria ajuda para me levantar mesmo! Pois, eu serei hokage um dia! _- Ele num pulo se levantava, e estendia suas mãos para o alto. Até que uma pessoa passa correndo por ele, batendo no mesmo, fazendo-o cair de novo._

- Tsc.. Quem foi? _- Naruto no chão, tentava ver quem estava correndo por ali. E via quem era._

- Naruto, você continua o mesmo idiota! Haha! _- Sasuke zombava dele._

- Sasukeeee, volte aqui.. Eu irei te levar de volta para Konohaaaa!

- BAAAKA! Já estou em Konoha.. Essa é a casa da sua hokage. Haha.

- Er.. Então, irei te levar.. Er.. Aaaaah, vem cá, maldito! _- Ele se levantava e corria até o moreno._

- Hahaha! _- Continuava correndo._

_**20:15**_

- Er.. Você é Karin-Chan? Aquela coleguinha do Sasuke? _- Perguntava Sai, do lado da mesa de salgadinhos._

- Coleguinha não. Sasuke ainda não contou? Nós vamos nos casar. É, comigo mesmo, pois é. _- Dizia a garota de cabelos avermelhados, enquanto jogava seu cabelo para um lado e para o outro._

- Hmm.. É sério? Só um instante.._ - Ele pegava um livrinho no seu bolso, abria o mesmo, e começava a ler._

- Hmm. Vejamos um.. _- Dizia ele para si mesmo._

- Então.. O que foi? _- Perguntava a ruiva._

- AHÁ, achei um.. Oi, quatro-olhos necessitada de alguém, me chamo Sai. Que coisa.. Apelido grande esse. Mas enfim.. Aqui no livro também está dizendo para dar umas dicas para pessoas necessitadas, pois, é isso que um amigo faz.. Então, por onde começar? Você tá gorda, seu cabelo tá mais feio que não sei o que, olho para ele, vejo uma floresta, só que vermelha. **( Floresta no tsukyomi do Itachi. o_o -qq )** Seus dentes estão tortos, seu nariz é grande, tá quase chegando aqui. E.. Essa blusa fica horrível em você, faz parecer que você não peito, sendo que você já não tem.. E, mais uma coisa-...

- ... _- A outra ficava totalmente revoltada ao ouvir aquilo, fechava a mão direita, e dava um soco em cheio na cara do outro._

- Tsc.. Perdi meu tempo aqui pra isso. Enquanto deixo meu futuro marido me esperando. Sasukeee meu amor, voltei! _- Dizia ela tirando os óculos, tentando fazer um bico sexy para o moreno, mas como estava sem óculos, não via nada, tropeçando em algumas coisas. Uma dessas, foi no pé de um rapaz, fazendo-a cair no chão._

- Oooh, céus, me desculpe! Mokuton! _- Um pedaço de madeira aparecia em baixo do peitoral da ruiva, fazendo-a ficar de pé. Ela arregalava os olhos._

- Pronto. Me desculpe, ok?

- .. Você usou madeira para me levantar, invéz de usar as mãos?

- Ué.. Eu usei as mãos, para fazer um sinal de mokuton. _- Ele sorria._

- Grr! Por que isso? Por que sou muito gorda? Essa floresta em cima da minha cabeça, você fico com medo de se perder nela? Pois bem.. _- Ela novamente fechava as mãos, dando outro soco, na face do homem. Agora, colocava seu óculos e saía dali, ajeitando seu cabelo._

_**20:45**_

Na escada daquela grande mansão, aparecia uma mulher loira. Com um vestido grande branco, brilhante. Ela falava baixo, querendo chamar a atenção do pessoal que estava ali. Mas, vendo que não estava funcionando. Ela, fechava as mãos, e dava um soco na parede que estava atrás da mesma. Após isso, via que todos começaram a prestar atenção nela.

- Pronto. Agora que consegui a atenção de vocês.. Primeir-... _- Ela via que todos estavam olhando para o buraco na parede, e não nela._

- Ah, o buraco? Não tem nada. Amanhã peço para alguém concertar. Hehe. Yamato, vai fazer alguma coisa amanhã?

- Bem.. Tsunade-Sama..

- Não? Que bom. Então.. Aonde estavámos.. Prestem atenção aqui. Primeiramente.. Obrigada a todos que vieram. E avisar que.. Daqui a pouco terá um evento especial para vocês, com pessoas especiais. Enquanto isso, aproveitem o baile. Só, não acabem com o salgadinho, pois foi caro. E tenho que levar um pouco para "azamiga", que não puderam comparecer aqui.. Ouviu, Chouji?_ - Ela olhava para ele, com um olhar mortal._

- De qualquer forma.. Ah, e mais uma coisa.. Queria dizer, que as bebidas foram patrocinadas pelo Zabusa-San e Haku-San, eles não puderam comparecer hoje. Pois, estão tomando conta da firma deles. _- Alguém lá em baixo levanta o dedo._

- Você.. Diga.

- Então.. Qual nome da firma deles? _- Perguntava Kiba._

- Er.. se chama " ZabuHaku - Água para você, felicidade para gente, plim plim. Ligue já. " **( WTF? D: )**

- HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA _- Todos começaram a rir. Até que a hokage faz outro olhar mortal. Fazendo todos ficarem quietos. Enquanto saía devagar dali, entrando numa porta que estava logo depois da escada._

- ... _- Silêncio permanecia ali durante uns segundos. Até que aparece somente o rosto dela fora da porta._

- Aproveitem o baile. _- Sorria, tirando o rosto dali, fechando a porta._

_

* * *

_

Então.. O que vocês acharam? \o Mereço review? xD Seja crítica ou elogio, a opinião de vocês importa. :B Enfim..

Até :*


	2. Chapter 2

Opa. \o Trouxe o segundo cap. para vocês. :3 Espero que vocês gostem. E espero também que mais gente goste dessa fic. *-* Porque to gostando muito de escrevê-la. xD E ah, no outro cap. eu tinha falado que terá vários casais no decorrer da história.. Acho que nesse cap. vocês vão perceber isso. xD De tudo um pouco. KKK :P Enfim.. Boa leitura. \o/

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto não pertence a mim, e sim a Kishimoto-Senpai._

* * *

**Título: **_O Baile_

**Capítulo: **_Ni._

* * *

_**21:15**_

- Kakashi-Sensei.. Cadê a Sakura-Chan? Não à vi desde aquele soco que ela me deu.. _- Comentava Naruto se jogando no sofá._

- Hmm.. Eu não vi nada.. _- O rapaz de cabelos brancos respondia o outro enquanto continuava lendo. De pé com as costas na parede que estava logo do lado do sofá._

- Kakashi-Sensei.. Você não vai largar esse livro não? Pelo menos hoje, deixe de ser tão pervertido!

- Agora? Está na melhor parte.. O rapaz descobriu o que sua mulher fazia com seu melhor amigo, e.. Está mostrando o flashback do que houve. _- Não tirava a concentração do livro._

_- _Seu pervertido!

- Ei.. Naruto.. O que você está fazendo aí parado? Não disse que ia me levar para sei lá onde. Já cansou? Vou procurar a Sakura.. Para matar a saudade, sabe? _- Sasuke provocava o loiro, enquanto dava uma mordida na sua maça._

- SASUKEEEE! Eu não irei deixar.. Pois, um dia e-..._ - Era interrompido._

- Um hokage.. Você já falou. Mas, se você quer ser um hokage, e não consegue nem ao menos conseguir me pegar? Konoha vai ficar pior do que já tá. Haha _- Continuava o provocando.. Enquanto dava as costas para ele._

- Volte aqui, vou te ensinar uma lição, Sasukeee! _- O loiro se levantava rapidamente, correndo até ele._

_**21:17**_

- Hm? Naruto.. Naruto? _- Kakashi olhava para os lados, e via que o loiro não estava mais ali._

- Ah, ele já tá bem crescido para se virar sozinho.. Agora, onde estavámos? _- Voltava a ler o livro._

_**21:20**_

- Então.. Hinata, gostou de dançar?_ - Perguntava Kiba, estando de pé na frente de Hinata, que estava sentada em outro sofá._

- H-hai! Foi muito gentil da sua parte, Kiba-San. _- Ela abria um pequeno sorriso tímido._

- Hehe. Quer que eu pegue uma bebida para você?

- Não bebo bebidas alcoólicas.. Um suco de uva, por favor.

- Pode deixar, já volto! _- Ia até a mesa de bebidas._

- Ei.. Hinata.. Você viu a Kurenai-Sensei por aí? Desde aquele acidente que houve mais cedo, não à vi.

- É verdade, eu também não à vi. Onde será que ela está? Está perdendo todo o baile..

_**21:25**_

A porta do banheiro se abre.. Saindo dali, Sakura e Kurenai. Ambas estavam com as roupas amarrotadas, cabelos bagunçados e maquiagem borrada. Todos olhavam aquilo e arregalavam os olhos, não acreditando naquilo. Até a música havia parado.

- ... A culpa foi dela, me colocou num genjutsu, falo logo! _- Sakura logo tentava se defender, fechando os olhos, passando a mão em seu cabelo. Indo até a mesa de salgadinhos._

- Er.. Isso aqui que vocês estão vendo, é uma ilusão que eu coloquei vocês. Fechem seus olhos por 2 segundos, que o genjutsu irá se desfazer._ - Todos ouviam ela, com isso, todos ali fechavam seus olhos, após 2 segundos, os abria. Vendo que a outra não estava mais ali._

- Que medo.. _- Todos diziam ao mesmo tempo, mas logo voltaram com seus olhares para onde estavam antes e a música voltava a tocar._

- Uma coisa que eu entendo é de genjutsu... E isso com certeza não é genjutsu._ - Comentava Itachi, virando sua cabeça e afirmando com ela, para Kisame. Enquanto bebia seu suco de uva._

- Kekekeke! _- O azul concordava._

_**21:30**_

- Aqui, Hinata.. _- Entregava o copo com o suco para ela._

- O-obrigada! _- Pegava o copo, e começava a beber_.

- Tá com um gosto meio diferente.. Sei lá._ - A Hyuuga comentava._

- Deve ser coisa do seu paladar mesmo. _- Ele sorria._

- É, d-dever ser!_ - Ela sorria de volta._

_**21:45**_

- Então.. Quem quer dançar comigo agora? Já dancei com Pain, Kisame, Itachi e Zetsu. Deidara se recusa a dançar.. E Tobi quer dançar mas tem que ser com ele. Kakuzu está ocupado demais pensando na grana que pode fazer com essa casa.. Então, só sobrou você.. Hidan. Vamos?_ - Comentava Konan, enquanto se aproximava de Hidan, estendendo sua mão para frente._ **( Piriguety -qqqq )**

- Aaah, que merda! Tem que sobrar pro meu lado mesmo? Se alguns não quiseram ir, por que eu tenho que aceitar? Não, não quero!

- Ah, não faça isso, Hidan! Venha, vamos dançar.. Você vai se divertir.

- Já disse.. Não!

- Hmm.. Tá, depois te mostro um ótimo corpo para você oferecer ao seu Deus lá.. E tá aqui perto.

- Konan, Konan.. Jogando sujo, hm? Até você entrou nessa? Ok ok, você venceu, tsc! Agora todos irão me ver pagando esse mico, que porra.

- Venha, vamos!_ - Ela pegava na mão dele e o puxava para pista de dança._

- Oooh mulherzinha que gosta de dançar, hein.. Que seja.. _- Era puxado por ela._

_**21: 47**_

- Pronto, Shikamaru.. Você já descansou bastante.. Agora, vamos dançar mais um pouco.. Vem! _- Dizia Ino puxando na mão dele, tentando levantar ele do sofá._

- Nãaao! Não consegui ficar em paz aqui nem durante 10 minutos, sempre aparecia alguém me perguntando alguma coisa, ou tropeçavam no meu pé. Vai dançar com Chouji.. _- Indagava Shikamaru, estando de olhos fechados e jogado no sofá, com as pernas esticadas para frente e braços atrás da cabeça._

- Chouji, vamos dançar? .. Chouji? _- Ele olhava em volta e via que o mesmo não estava ali. Olhava para a pista de dança.. E o via dançando com Karin._

- Viu, Shikamaru! Até ele está dançando e se divertindo. Só você está aqui deitado dormindo.. Em plena festa.

- ... _- Ele abria um dos olhos e olhava em volta, vendo várias pessoas sem fazer nada também._

- Olhe ali.. Kakashi-Sensei ali parado lendo livro.. Ali também do lado.. Shino sentado com cabeça para baixo. E também.. Aqueles dois Akatsuki.. O loiro dormindo e aquele outro de máscara do lado dele, o perturbando. Viu, não é só eu que está fazendo nada.. _- Voltava a fechar o olho._

- Aí.. Vamos Shikamaru! Se você dançar comigo mais uma vez.. Não te perturbo mais hoje! Vaaamos!

- .. _- Ele voltava a abrir um dos olhos._

- Sério?_ - Perguntava ele._

- Siim! _- Ela sorria._

- Tsc.. Que problemático. Vamos acabar logo com isso então..

- Wee!_ - Ela puxava ele novamente, e ele se levantava; iam até a pista de dança._

**_21:50_**

Começava a tocar outra música.. Uma mais lenta.

- Adoro músicas assim. Vem, chega mais perto! _- Dizia a loira._

- An? _- O moreno não entendia._

Ela pegava nas mãos dele, e fazia com que ele pegasse em sua cintura. Depois, ela envolvia seus braços no pescoço dele. Aproximando um pouco os corpos.

- Assim! _- Ela sorria._

- Já vi que não estava perdendo nada. Pra que ficar tão perto? E essa música ainda.. Me deixa com mais sono.. _- Ele bocejava._

- Acompanha meus passos.. _- Ela colocava sua cabeça no peitoral dele, enquanto começava a dançar lentamente._

- Tsc.. _- Ele começava a tentar imitar os passos dela. Mas, como o rosto dela não estava mais na sua frente.. Via a mulher da Akatsuki, e o outro de cabelos brancos, também da Akatsuki, na frente do mesmo. Mas logo desviava o olhar._

_**21:53**_

- Nãao! Não é assim! Ok, vamos tentar mais uma vez. _- A moça de cabelos azuis, colocava sua cabeça no ombro do outro, começando a fazer uns passos lentos._

- Mas que merda! Já falei que não sou bom nisso.. Tsc. _- Ele colocava sua cabeça no ombro dela também, enquanto tentava a imitar nos passos. E, continuava olhando o casal que estava na sua frente.. Shikamaru e Ino. Hidan fixava seu olhar no moreno. Querendo que o mesmo olhasse de volta._

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

- Sim.. Você está começando a aprender. _- Comentava a loira enquanto continuava com os movimentos._

- Tudo para acabar logo com isso.._ - Indagava ele. E, olhava para os lados.. E, para frente. Via que o rapaz de cabelos brancos estava lhe encarando. O moreno arregalava uma das sobrancelhas, permanecendo seu olhar no rapaz. E percebe que o mesmo, colocava sua língua para fora, passando nos lábios._

- O que você quer? _- Shikamaru dizia tais palavras num tom totalmente baixo, para que a loira não pudesse escutar. Mas, acreditando que o outro entenderia pela movimentação de seus lábios._

- Ali! _- Hidan fazia que nem o moreno, dizia beem baixo, mas movimentando devagar seus lábios para o outro entender. E, movimentava seus olhos junto com a cabeça para o lado esquerdo rapidamente. Dando a entender que, queria que Shikamaru fosse para lá._

- Pera aí.. Preciso ir no banheiro. _- Hidan cortava aquela dança, se separando da outra. E indo até tal lugar._

- Tsc! Er.. Ino. Espera um pouquin? É que preciso ir ao banheiro, sabe como é. Hehe._ - Dizia o moreno tentando disfarçar com a risada forçada. Mas, não tardava e ia até o local._

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Na porta do banheiro, Shikamaru parava. Mas, depois de segundos, abria a porta e entrava naquele local. Via o púbere Jashin na sua frente.

- Diga logo.. Por que me chamou até aqui? _- Perguntava o moreno._

- Heh! Achei um.. _- Hidan dizia tais palavras, pegando no seu cordão de dento de suas vestes. E novamente, passava a língua em seus lábios._

- Mas que diabos? Aonde fui me meter.. Que problemático..

_**21:55**_

Novamente, aquela bela mulher com um vestido branco grande e brilhante, aparecia naquela escada. E dizia num tom alto.

- POR FAVOR! Não me façam quebrar outra parede de minha casa.. Sabem como é.. As ecônomias não andam muito bem. Ainda mais com as despesas que sofri por causa deste baile. Por isso, se quiserem me ajudar.. Essa pobre mulher.. _- Ela tirava um lencinho de dentro do vestido, e passava pelos olhos, fingindo estar chorando._

- Claro, Hokage-sama! _- Ouvia várias pessoas dizendo isso lá debaixo. Ela abria um sorriso, e logo guardava seu lencinho de volta._

- Que bom! Fico feliz em ouvir isso. Enfim.. Não fui para isso que apareci aqui. Até porque estava mais feliz fazendo o que eu estava fazendo. E não, não vou contar a vocês!

- Querida?_ - Uma voz dava para se ouvir de dentro da porta que estava ao lado dela._

- Er.. Ignorem isso. É somente um primo meu que veio me visitar hoje, e estamos jogando cartas. Hahaha. _- Ela fechava os olhos e começava a rir, tentando sair daquela situação. E, virava um pouco seu rosto para o lado, dizendo baixo._

- Autor maldito.. Não satisfeito de me fazer aparecer agora.. Ainda me dedura assim? Pensei que fôssemos amigos po. Qual foi mano brow? **( Puta falta de sacanagem isso! KKKK -q )**

- MUAHAHAHA _- Uma voz parece que estava vindo de cima, do além._** ( Emoticon da paola agora viria a calhar. -q )**

Todos olhavam para cima, para ver de onde estava vindo. Mas, logo retornaram seus olhos para a loira.

- Er.. Aonde havia parado? Yamato.. Pode me ajudar?

- Ah claro, Tsunade-Sama.. A senhora havia parado na part-..._ - Era interrompido._

- Oh sim, obrigada, Yamato! Por isso que eu gosto de você. Haha. Enfim.. Vim até aqui para comunicar a vocês que.. A apresetação especial com pessoas especiais, vai começar daqui a pouco. Às 22:00, vão até o terceiro andar. É só pegar o elevador, é simples, é só virar à direita aqui.. Depois segue a esquerda, e vai seguindo reto.. Segue, segue e segue mais um pouco. Depois, vira à direita de novo, aí tu vira na esquerda. E pra chegar vire para a diagonal da esquerda, daí lá tem uns cachorrinhos meus, de guarda, sabe? Cada um de vocês tem que ter um biscoitinho para dar a eles. Para eles não te atacarem. **( ROAR ;9 -n )** É só pegar um ali na mesa de salgadinhos. Lembre-se.. É só um. Caso der mais.. Heh.. Boa sorte, minna! Enfim.. É só isso. Aguardamos vocês lá. E Chouji.. É só UM. Aqui tem câmeras, irei ver caso você pegar mais, entendeu? Hunf! Tô de olho em você! _- Novamente, ela fazia uma cara mortal para o mesmo. Enquanto devagar, entrava na porta que estava logo depois da escada._

* * *

Então.. Estão gostando? \o Review? *-*


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:** Olha eu aqui de novo. rs Trouxe o fim da fic para vocês. Espero que curtam! *-*

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto não pertence a mim, e sim a Kishimoto-Senpai._

* * *

_**22:00**_

O elevador por fim se abria no terceiro andar. E saindo dele todo o pessoal da festa. **( Que nem carrinho de palhaço, cabe todo mundo. KKK **) Estavam agora numa área no ar livre. E, logo mais na frente.. Estavam Gaara, Temari e Kankurou. Um do lado do outro, com Gaara no meio. E na frente deles estava Tsunade. O pessoal começava a se aproximar deles.

- Chegaram em cima da hora! Mas.. Pera aí, tem gente faltando aí.. O que houve? _- Perguntava a loira._

- Sim.. Kakashi, Chouji e Konan.. Tiveram uns problemas na parte dos cachorros, sabe? E Shikamaru e Hidan, não sabemos aonde estão.. _- Dizia Yamato._

- Olha que eu ainda falei.._ - Ela colocava a mão em seu rosto._

- Enfim.._ - Ela tirava a mão._ - Como podem ver.. Logo atrás de mim, estão Gaara, Temari e Kankurou. Eles são as pessoas especiais que fará a apresentação especial.

- Então.. Que comece! _- Tsunade ia saindo lentamente dali._

- Prestem atenção!_ - Indagava Gaara._

- H-hai!_ - O resto dizia._

- Hmm..

O ruivo com os braços cruzados, uma areia começava a sair de sua cabaça. Indo até o chão, e nele, formava um círculo de areia. Logo mais, Temari tirava o leque de suas costas, e o levava para trás junto com suas mãos.

- Se afastem! _- Ela dizia._

- .. _- Eles se afastavam._

E, num movimento rápido movia sua mão com o leque para frente. Fazendo sair dele, um forte vento. Com isso, levantando a areia que estava ali. Esta agora que começava a rodar no ar. Agora, Kankurou com uns pergaminhos nas mãos. Os colocava no chão e os abria. Levando seu dedo indicador da mão direita até sua boca, dando uma pequena mordida nele, fazendo sair um pouco de sangue. E com esse dedo tocava no pergaminho.

- Kuchiyose no Jutsu!

Uma marionete aparecia ali, Sanshouou. Esta marionete agora começava a abrir sua boca, e saía dela um jato de fogo. Pegando na areia. Então.. Ficou uma areia pegando fogo enquanto rodava no ar.

- Formação.. Gaa-Tema-Kan! _- Dizia Gaara, enquantos 3 faziam uma posição estranha._

- ... _- Um silêncio ficava ali._

- Acabou.. As palmas são agora._ - Comentava o ruivo._

- Ah sim.. Nos desculpe!_ - Começavam a bater palma._ - É que foi tão sem graça, que acabamos dormindo de olhos abertos aqui. -_ Comentava Kiba enquanto bocejava._

- E além do mais.. Essa tal formação aí " Gaa-Tema-Kan ", vocês roubaram essa idéia do time 10! _- Ino fechava suas mãos, levando-as para trás. Fazendo uma cara de raiva._ - Quando eu digo " time 10 ", é porque nosso time foi denominado com o número 10. E não que somos 10.. Quer dizer, a gente é.. Mas enfim.. Você entendeu!

- 10? Eu sei que sua raiz é preta, queridinha. -_ Dizia Temari, jogando o cabelo para o lado._

- Oh.. Isso tudo é inveja, flor? Porque meu cabelo é liso, grande.. Diferente do seu, que serve como esponja para limpar pia. Beijos, me liga.

- Sim.. Esponja que seu pai adora, e sua mãe inveja. Ops, ele tinha pedido para não contar..

- Ah sim.. A menininha quer colocar a família no meio? Sua mãe é tão, tão, tão gorda.. Que quando ela chega no açougue, o açougueiro diz que não aceita humanos para venda, porque animal ela já é.

- Sua mãe é tão, tão, tão burra.. Que quando ela foi fazer entrevista de emprego, lhe perguntaram a sua cor favorita e ela respondeu tutti-frutti. E depois lhe perguntaram a fruta favorita.. E ela respondeu amendoim.

- Meninas, se acalmem! _- Dizia Yamato._

- Cala a boca, pessoa pequena que parece que tem um capacete na cabeça! -_ Dizia as duas ao mesmo tempo._

- P-pequeno? C-capacete?_ - Yamato se sentava ali no chão, com a cabeça para baixo._

- Enfim.. Vocês já podem descer... -_ Dizia Tsunade, se colocando na frente do trio da areia._

- Cala a boca, loira oxigenada! -_ Novamente, Ino e Temari diziam ao mesmo tempo._

- O QUE? _- Tsunade fechava suas mãos e as abaixava, cerrando os dentes, com uma cara de raiva._

- Ops..._ - As duas loiras diziam._

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

_**22:30**_

- Então... Como eu tinha falado.. Vocês já podem ir.. E, antes que comecem a reclamar.. Do lado do elevador de onde vieram, tem outro elevador.. Que te leva para o primeiro andar, sem ter que passar por aquilo tudo de novo.

- Então por que você fez a gente passar por tudo aquilo para vir para cá?_ - Perguntava Kiba._

- Porque achei que iria ser interessante ver vocês sofrerem. Haha. _- Ela colocava as mãos na cintura, enquanto ria alto._ **( Novamente, queria o emoticon da Paola aqui. ): -Q )**

- Medo.. -_ Iam lentamente até o outro elevador, olhando a loira que continuava rindo._

- Hm.. Ino, Temari.. Vocês podem ir também. Levantem.. _- Tsunade parava de rir, e olhava para o chão ao seu lado, vendo as duas caídas ali com o rosto inchado._

- Ah.. Nem usei tanta força assim. Que que vocês são, menininhas do papai?

- S-sim..._ - As duas respondiam._

- VOCÊS SÃO O QUE? _- Novamente, ela fechava as mãos._

- N-NÃO, NÃO SOMOS! JÁ ESTAMOS INDO!_ - Se levantavam rapidamente, indo até o elavador._

_**22:45**_

Todos já no primeiro andar.

- H-hinata, você está bem? _- Perguntava Kiba._

- Por que eu não estaria? Vaaamos daaaançar! _- Hinata levantava seus braços para o alto, mexendo eles para um lado para o outro._

- Er.. A pista de dança não é aqui..

- Tooodo luugar é pixxxxta pra dançaaar! _- A Hyuuga mexia sua cintura para um lado e para o outro. E sem querer, batia na mesa de salgadinhos._

- D-droga! _- Kiba via tal mesa meio que tremer, pensando que ia cair. Mas, não caiu. Pensando no que poderia acontecer se acontecesse isso de novo.. Pegava no braço dela, e a levava para o sofá onde não tinha nada que pudesse cair ou quebrar por perto._

- O que houve com a Hinata, Kiba?_ - Perguntava Shino._

- Não sei.. Ela fico assim depois que bebeu aquele suco de uva que dei para ela..

- Suco de uva, hm?

- Não me diga que...

- Sim, você deu vinho para ela..

- NOOOOOO! _- Ele colocava as mãos em sua cabeça, via que Hinata não estava mais ao seu lado. E sim, estava na pista de dança. Se esfregando em todo mundo._ **( ALOOK KKKK )**

_**22:50**_

- Lee, você viu a Tenten? -_ Neji se aproximava de Lee na pista de dança._

- Hmm.. Não não._ - Continuava dançando._

- Ok.. -_ Ele olhava em volta, e a via sentada num sofá sozinha, com os braços cruzados, com cara de triste. Se aproximava dela._

- Tenten?

- Oi.. _- Ela evitava olhar para ele._

- Por que está aqui sozinha?

- Porque eu quero, tsc. Claro que é porque não me chamaram para dançar, né..

- Estranho..

- Estranho o que? Minha roupa.. É, eu sei. Já me falaram isso...

_FlashBlack_ - **ON**

_- Oii.. Você é a.. Pera aí.. - O moreno pegava seu livro, e começava a ler._

_- Hmm.. Que estranho, não vejo você aqui nos episódios fillers._

_- É porque eu não sou de episódios filler! Apenas apareço pouco.. Sou a-.. - Era interrompida._

_- AAAAH, já sei.. Aquela mulher que controla insetos, que luta contra a Hinata.. No filler..._

_- NÃAAAO, SOU A TENTEN! DO TIME DO NEJI, LEE! - Ela se revoltava._

_- Oooh sim. Me desculpe por esse engano.. Me dê só mais uns instantes.. - Voltava a ler o livro._

_- Hmmm.. Vejamos.._

_- Ãn?_

_- AHÁ, achei um.. Olá, garota estranha que tem complexo. Nossa, ultimamente só tem vindo apelidos grandes. Mas então.. Aqui no livro também está falando que é para dar um " choque de realidade " para esse tipo de pessoa que tem complexo. Bem.. Começando pelo seu complexo de gorda. Pois, você só usa roupa que uma mulher de 100kg usaria, se quer ter esse peso basta comer o que o Chouji come. Agora, seu complexo com sua sexualidade.. Você parece e age como um homem.. Quer ser um? Acho que já existe uma operação que faz você mudar de sexualidade. E.. Ainda por cima, vive pegando num pedaço de pau. Você segura num pau por que gosta de um... Ou por que quer ter um? Se decide, garota! E.. Essa sua roupa está estranha.. Faz você ficar com mó cabeção, e orelhas gigantes. E o que é isso.. Está com olheiras ou não chegou a terminar a maquiagem? E i-... - Era interrompido com um soco que levou da outra._

_- Hunf! - Ela saía dali, deixando o outro caído._

_- Esse foi mais forte do que da Karin-Chan.._

_FlashBlack_ - **OFF**

- Não.. Estranho que eu quis dizer, é a situação de você estar aqui sozinha.

- Neji...

- Além do mais.. Eu queria te pedir uma coisa.

- Não, não vou pegar nada para você! Até porque você tá em pé e eu to sentada.

- Não, nada disso.. _- Ele estendia sua mão para frente._ - Me dê a honra desta dança?

_" Aí meu Deus.. Vou enfartar.. "_ - T-tudo bem.._ - Ela pegava na mão dele, e iam até a pista de dança._

_**23:00**_

- TÁ, TÁ, TÁ TÁ! Eu danço com você! Mas só uma dança.. _- Deidara se levantava do sofá._

- WEEEEE, DEIDARA-SENPAI VAI DANÇAR COMIGO! -_ Pegava ele na mão e corria até a pista de dança._

- C-calma...

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

- Hmm.. Onde está o Sasori-San? -_ Perguntava o Zetsu, olhando em volta. E o via na mesa de aperitivos, via que ele estava falando com alguém._

- Então.. Qual é o nome de vocês? _- Sasori começava a conversar com os insetos de Shino. -_ Hmm.. Meu nome é Sasori. Bem, estou meio triste.. Porque não deixaram eu entrar com minha marionete.. Sendo que aquele da areia pode invocar o dele..

- AHÁ, já sei.. Só um instante, amiguinhos.. _- Ele tirava um pergaminho de suas vestes, e o colocava no chão, abrindo-o. Até que.._

- Já conversamos sobre isso com você, Sasori-San! _- Os seguranças da mansão, apareciam atrás dele, o levantando. E o tirando dali._

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

- Hey.. Pein, você viu o Hidan? _- Konan se aproximava do outro, que estava sentado._

- Não. Por?

- Ele havia me dito que ia só no banheiro, e até agora não o vi..

_**23:15**_

- Viu, Sasukeeeee, consegui te pegar! _- Dizia o loiro, estando em cima do moreno no chão._

- É.. Mas, aonde a gente está agora?

- Er... A culpa é sua, que não parou de correr..

- Tsc..

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

- Onde está o Kakashi-Sensei, Naruto e o Sasuke-Kun? _- Dizia a garota de cabelos rosados. Enquanto se aproximava da Ino, que estava perto da mesa de bebidas._

- Hey.. Ino, você viu o Kakashi-Sensei, Naruto e o Sasuke?

- Hmm.. Não.. Faz um tempo que não os vejo. Até porque.. Também estou procurando alguém..

- Quem?

- Shikamaru. Ele disse que só ia no banheiro, e até agora nada.

- Ah sim.. Se eu o ver por aí, te aviso..

- Ok, digo o mesmo.. -_ A loira sorria, e Sakura retríbuia o sorriso. Enquanto saía dali._

_**23:17**_

- SASUKEEEE, MEU AMOR, ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ? -_ Karin gritava por aí, enquanto saltitava._

- Estou aqui!

- Hmm.. Eu estou com óculos, você não é o Sasuke.

- Oh, você é a Karin-Chan.. Pensei que fosse a Sakura.

- Ah sim.. Se perdeu nessa floresta na minha cabeça, ou se perdeu nas minhas gorduras mesmo, sobrancelhudo? _- Karin cerrava os dentes, e fechava os punhos. E dirigia o punho até o outro, querendo socá-lo. Só que antes, Gai aparece na frente, segurando a mão dela._

- Não machuque meu precioso aluno, por favor!

- Não tem problema, eu machuco vocês dois! _- Ela levantava a perna, e dava um forte chute na cara dele. Enquanto com a mão, socava Lee. -_ Ham.. Querem ficar tirando sarro com meu cabelo, lindo e sedoso.. -_ A ruiva saía dali, jogando os cabelos para o lado._

_**23:20**_

- Hinata, pare! _- Kiba segurava no braço dela, puxando ela. Para que saísse da pista de dança._

- Aíii, deeeeixa eu me divertir em paaaaaz! Ih, essa música eu sei.. IARNUOU, CE SIMARAKE, SO LESTA SILVE!

- GRRR!_ - Kiba meio que se revoltava. Segurando ela pelo braço, a jogava no sofá que tinha ali perto._

- Hmmmmmmmmmm.. Agressivo.. -_ Ela fazia uma cara de pervertida._

- H-hinata.. _- Kiba corava muito._

_**23:40**_

Hidan e Shikamaru saíam do banheiro, ao som de Firework, da Katy Perry. Só que...

- O que? - Todos olhavam para eles. E viam que eles estavam de mãos dadas.

_**"** Ignite the light... And let it shine **"**_

- Shikamaru... -_ Dizia Ino._

- Hidan.. _- Agora, Konan._

_** "**Just own the night... Like the Fourth of July **"**_

Os dois ignoravam todos ali, e passavam por eles, indo até a pista de dança. Após chegar, eles meio que juntavam os corpos, Hidan envolvia os braços na cintura do moreno, enquanto ele envolvia os braços no pescoço dele.

- Não acredito que estamos fazendo isso.. _- Dizia Shikamaru._

_**" **Cause baby, you're a firework.. Come on show 'em what you're worth **"**_

- Pois é.. Mas, agora já estamos aqui.. Não ligue para eles. Se concentre apenas, aqui!_ - Todos ficavam olhando aquilo, estando bastante surpresos.. Logo eles dois._

_**" **Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah".. As you shoot across the sky.. **"**_

- Você se lembra do nosso acordo, né?

- Como esquecer?

- Isso, Hidan-Senpai! _- Tobi levantava os braços e começava a pular._

**_" _**_Baby, you're a firework.. Come on let your colors burst.. **"**_

- Então, me diga mais uma vez..

- Serei o que você quis.. Uma nuvem. Discreta, fofa, bonita de se ver, deixando sempre o céu mais agradável.. E, o mais importante.. Não importa aonde você for, sempre vai ter uma atrás de você. Essa nuvem.. Serei eu!

- É.. Parece que você se lembra. E, pode deixar.. Eu sei minha parte no acordo.

- Heh!_ - Hidan aproximava os lábios aos do moreno, selando-os._

_**"** Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"... You're gonna leave them all in awe, awe, awe.._

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon... Boom, boom, boom... **"**_

_**23:59**_

A música parava, e a porta da mansão se abria. Aparecendo ali.. Kurenai. A mesma apontava sua mão para frente, indagando alto, ainda com seus cabelos bagunçados e sua roupa amarrotada.

- Eu falei! Ninguém acreditou! Todos vocês que estão aqui agora, no primeiro andar.. Caíram num genjutsu meu.. Quando eu estalar os dedos. Vocês apagarão, e quando acordarem, não se lembraram de nada do que houve aqui hoje! **( Mágica com a tia Kurenai. -N )**

- KURENAI! _- Todos diziam._

- 1..

- Como eu falei.. Uma coisa que eu entendo é de genjutsu.. E caímos em um. _- Dizia Itachi, confirmado com a cabeça para Kisame que estava ao seu lado._

- Kekekeke!

- ... 2... 3! _- A mesma estalava os dedos. E feito, todos desmaiavam ali. E a mesma desaparecia._

- Heh! -_ Tsunade aparecia novamente naquela escada, no segundo andar. Via todos desmaiados ali. -_ O que houve aqui? Só porque vim anunciar o fim do baile.. Tsc. Parece que terei muito trabalho... _- Ela movimentava a cabeça para um lado e para o outro, enquanto juntava as mãos._

_

* * *

_

**N/A: **O que acharam? :3 Review? \o/


End file.
